


love is out of control

by LORD_firewing_of_awesomeness



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, TV Shows - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Headcanon, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, SPN - Freeform, belly kisses, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORD_firewing_of_awesomeness/pseuds/LORD_firewing_of_awesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WELP, THIS IS BASED OFF SOMETHING I READ OFF OF TUMBLR ABOUT OTP IDEAS, I'D LIKED TO THANK MY FRIEND CAITLIN FOR ACTUALLY GETTING ME TO WRITE THIS. ANYWAY, BACK TO THE MAIN POINT. DEAN, CAS, SAM IN SEASON 9 LOOKING FOR HOW TO REMOVE THE MARK OF CAIN. THEY ALL END UP ON A GOOD OL REGULAR HUNT. BELLY KISSES INVOLVED, MOOSES, SQUIRRELS AND A BLUE EYED BBY. HOLLER AT ME IF I NEED HELP DESCRIBING THIS BETTER! I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH.. TELL ME IF I MESS UP, ANY PLOT HOLES? WRONG IDEA FOR A LOCATION? UHHH JUST- JUST TELL ME. I USED FACTS FROM THE ACTUAL SHOW AND JENSEN AND MISHA INTERVIEWS ON YOUTUBE. AWW I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, JUST A LIL BIT! I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

The hunt for looking for a way to remove the Mark of Cain is put on and off hold and what feels like every 1.5 seconds. Mr. Moose-- I mean Sam and Dean decide to take a case in Illinois, Bolingbrook, and the case involved people dying due to...UNNATURAL causes!

"So get this..." Sam started, "..apparently a man in Illinois died to to, bare with me, marrying a video game character, then dying after continuously playing the game for twenty-eight hours straight, and when his mom took it away he later then hung himself." "Yeah man that's straight up weird, but most people would call it an episode of "My Strangest Addiction", not really our kind of thing." Dean replied back in an 'this is the kind of world we live in' tone. 

Sam had a hunch that Dean would say something like that "There were four other similar incidents, man. All marrying inanimate objects, including food." What Dean wondered while he heard Sam say all this is, who the hell would agree to marry them, and why? "Hm, good enough reason for me, lets go, Sammy." 

Make that five incidents. A woman married a trash can and well, I think it's safe to say we don't have to go into detail. "Sam, Dean, good to see you; what are you doing here?" a deeper than deep voice said, "We could ask you the same thing, Cas. What happened over here?" Sam asked Castiel, puzzling both brothers as to why Cas was here, you cannot really say he was at his best. "..I'm not sure, I've just arrived. On my last stop I had a source who told me that there is someone who knows more about the Mark in this city." Castiel explained while pointing to how he got here in his...unique car.

They walked over to the crime scene, showing the officers their fake, I mean totally legit badges. After explaining how the woman had died at the hands of trash, the taller Winchester asked what it could be that would do this, a possible demon possession? "No it's not very clear, but a cupid was here. Question is, why? Why has another angel gone rogue?" the man with a smile and sky-like blue eyes that can and has brighten up people's days instantly said. "Don't know, don't care, but how do we kill it-" Dean asked, but not finished for Castiel interrupted almost lecturing Dean "No. Their has to be some reason behind this, remember our last encounter together with a cupid? I'm positive that no killing is necessary, Dean." Castiel and Sam knew that the Mark would be making Dean worse every second, no matter how hard Dean tried to neglect the fact he needed to help to remove that mark, and fast too. 

After checking into the regular, cheap, stinky motel, Sam and Dean tried to connect the dots of when and where the Cupid would pierce another arrow next. In the meantime, Castiel kept scoping out checking all around the city of where Cupid may be, often checking bars. However he took many breaks due to his fading grace and after many hours, the angel crashed in his car which if you look closely, the car kind of matches his trenchcoat. Not even twenty minutes after Cas dozed off he got a call from Dean saying a man in the room next to them had just announced 'falling in love with a cactus; which while hilarious does mean the Cupid is nearby. Still half asleep Cas took his time getting out, but as soon as he spotted a giggling Cupid he shouted "HEY, DEAN, SAM! He's right there!" Cas ran over still pointing out where the Cupid was, and looking over Sam charged and tackles the cause of all these incidents. "TELL US WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS, NOW!" Sam said with no hesitation or kindness. "PFFT...I really have no motive, it's just really funny!!" the laughing giant baby man exclaimed and squirmed around. "Can I punch this douchebag...JUST ONCE?" Dean hostilely requested. 

"No, not just yet" Cas said while pushing Dean back slowly "Sam you can get off of him, I will handle this." The winchester listened and stood up, but put his foot on top of this demented Cupid. "Welp who am I if I can't let one hysterical miracle happen before taking my leave?" With an odd giggle he stabbed Castiel's leg with his arrow and vanished. "SON OF A BITCH" Dean vociferated "Cas are you okay?" was asked by none other than the green eyed man. The angel wasn't sure whether it was the fact of being stabbed by Cupid's arrow or his stolen grace running out on him, but everything was spinning and felt still all at the same time. All so confusing over the sound of voices-- wait, he suspects he has been staring at Dean while not paying attention longer than he intended to. "..Fine, I'm fine the arrow did nothing but let him escape. Really I am fine guys" Cas spoke relieving his friends slightly. "Won't you be affected by the arrow, what did you look at Cas?" hypothesized Sam bluntly wondering why he seemed fine and didn't change at all. "I am still part angel, the arrow will have no effect...I think." "Oh, you think? WELL ISN'T THAT FAN-FRIGGIN'- TASTIC? Thanks, Cas!" Dean replied back, and with a sigh an annoyed groan they dropped it. 

Agreeing the whole fiasco was a waste of time they called it a night. Walking back to his car Cas's stomach felt strange, not in a painful way, just a peculiar one; it was a light feeling. He could not be hungry because he's not human anymore. Letting his mind drift into the zone, thoughts of Dean flowed in, I feel obligated to remind you that Cas constantly worried for Dean losing his sanity, going demon and lashing out and hurting others. This was different. Pleasant even. Cas imagined and felt pure happiness. Dean smiling, one with teeth, chugging down a beer with his bro. That smile...it was absolutely beautiful..how long has it been since he seen Dean really smile? Best of all it truly felt like Dean wanted Cas there. How strange it is how the simple action of putting both arms around someone and slowly squeezing them and holding that position brought such ease. And with that, he was out like a light.


	2. BOI LET ME TELL YA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *tenth doctor voice* does it need saying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll give you a hint using doctor who references. "Quite right too... Rose Tyler-"

It'd be abnormal for Dean not to care about Cas, think about it. If Cupid's arrow didn't affect him in the way it did humans, could it have other effects? Funny how he was more worried about Cas than himself; you know the one with a mark that will never let him die, has the ability to kill everyone he loves? Stop thinking about it, the more you let those thoughts in the stronger it becomes. Keep telling yourself that Dean, carry on. 'Just for the heck of the night, let me dream of bustier than busty beauties' Dean thought- PLEADED as his eyes got heavier, and heavier, and darkness filled his vision.

Sam is a machine that will not stop until that Mark grows legs and walks away off of Dean. Researching back and forth on the Mark and the case, in all the extreme focus through the night that he has no idea when he dozed off and drooled all over his laptop. Oh Sam.. too precious for this world. 

So the very next morning, Sam woke up first- well thought he did when he was startled to see a trench coated angel standing directly in the middle of the room. "Dude, how long have you been here and how did you get in?" Sam asked already stretching, yawning and guessing an answer to each question he asked. "The door was unlocked." Cas said with an obvious tone, "I had assumed i was welcome...?"

"Yeah sure I guess, but-- whatever you're right, wake up Dean so we can scope out where that d-bag in a diaper will strike next" Sam exited with the keys to the Impala remembering how Cas never answered how long he'd been there. Meanwhile Cas begins to walk towards Dean, but stops to examine what Dean truly looks like, he's never really stopped to notice he sleeps with his shoes on or how he tends to lay on his back with his arms crossed. Also how the silence was so quiet he could hear Dean's little snore and see him sleeping with his mouth slightly open, basically enough for their to be a pile of drool running down his face just the same as his brother. 

"Dean. It's time to stop sleeping." he half heartily said, for he wasn't done analyzing Dean. "Dean." "Dean?" He inched closer and closer noticing Dean's long eyelashes and bed head. His stomach sank as he sat on Dean's bed. Cas's hands were cold so he put one on his own face to cool it off, Had he caught a cold? Why does he always wear a trench coat inside? Scratch out that last question. His cheeks were unusually very hot. Wait wait wAIT. Why is it called a cold if the symptoms are feeling hot? Just add all of these to the unanswered questions of life's mysteries. With only one flannel(it wasn't buttoned) and a tank, Cas relying on..instinct? Something? He pulled up Dean's shirt to reveal  
(ANOTHER TEN LAYERS! NONONO A BAZOOKA MADE OF MONKEYS PLOTTING THEIR REVENGE TO DESTROY ALL OF OUR WATER SUPPLIES!!!!!!! jk jk, but how cool would that be tho)  
his toned up alcohol, burger and pie filled stomach. "Dean..Dean?" Cas asked while lowering his head and first nuzzling his nose on Dean, then...why..why did he put his lips on Dean's stomach? Why was he doing this more importantly why did so much exuberance and satisfaction erupt from kissing Dean's beer belly. Dean's skin was so soft and squishy even though he knows, in reality is extremely muscular or at least when he flexes. He continued pressing sweet kisses that grew longer and every now and again left marks. Cas hadn't realized he had his hands on Deans hips and after removing them he gave one big kiss on Deans stomach leaving a small puckering sound that was just the cutest thing. He raised his head only a little and slowly poked Dean's captivating stomach with his index finger. 

Dean jolted up with a gun in hand, it slightly startled the Chrysler building sized angel making him back up and make complete eye contact with Dean for a solid 3 seconds, which if you actually did stare at someone feels like a long time to stare. Face to face with added gun, Castiel consumed Dean's vision and vice versa. He really is beautiful, soul and all... Castiel hoped he only thought about that and didn't actually say it aloud to Dean. "I apologize, you seemed peaceful sleeping, however Sam told me to wake you." the angel whispered with his always deep voice sounding very serious. Quickly standing and returning to his natural slouch he turned around and began walking out at a fast pace wishing he had his wings back more than ever. Examining his stomach, obviously knowing the marks left on him wasn't left by Sam, a pile of leeches, himself, however Crowley would not be the biggest shocker. Keeping as much cool as he could, his cheeks quickly brightened and did not cooperate and he asked or rather bluntly stated "You were affected by Cupid's spell." Cas opened his mouth to object the accusation "- before you even try denying it Cas in all my years of knowing you, AND I MEAN ALL OF THEM, THIS, was the first time you had the balls to keep your eyes on me for this long." 

"I do not understand, are you saying I'm in love..with you?" Castiel innocently asked while squinting and raising a brow. "Man, I can't speak for you." Dean replied trying not to think about... basically everything and anything. "Also care to even eXPLAIN these??" he said pointing to his stomach. Really vividly imagining Cas's cute lips on him and his blue eyes shut and his adorable nose..How the fudge does one sleep through all of that? No but he was there for the poke. Dean had been drained of everything he was about to argue and stared at Cas's lips with not lust or any of that biz (although tbh a lot of us would love a kiss), but with curiosity. Biting down on his own he shook the thought out, hoping in theory to shake out these feelings. Castiel tilted his head like a puppy wondering why Dean was staring at him, waiting for him to answer and not let him wonder of what Dean might say. "Another apology Dean, no more disturbances, I realize it was uncalled-" ". . ." with quick speed Dean hugged Castiel laying his head down on his shoulder; "for?" Cas finished saying as he wrapped one hand around Dean's waist cautiously and another around the older Winchesters neck. Both almost in unison, thinking the other smelt fantastic. 

"Should I ask why it is we are hugging?" "Nope" Dean replied back instantly. They hugged each other even tighter and spun around a little. Dean layed a kiss on Cas's jawline, top of the jawline on the bottom of Cas's ear. The angel had a big smile on his face and Dean's heart melted because he could feel the smile on his shoulder. 

With a big sniff the Cupid smiled with such satisfaction as if he'd just saved the whole god damn world in some genius way. For Cupid actually struck Dean with an arrow while Dean and Cas were staring at each other briefly. Standing outside, Sam with the worlds biggest grin smiled at the Cupid, with a threatening weapon that could harm even a childish Cupid. "Ya know, you didn't really need to threaten me, and I didn't need to strike either of them also." "Eh, it seemed funner if I did threaten you. I know, it was more of a booster for them. Now I am willing to let you go (although he really couldn't stop Cupid from escaping) unscathed, as long as I don't hear, see, nothing of the sort of these kind of mistakes with marriages like the ones YOU let happen. Got it?" 

"Yep yep yep." The Cupid agreed to, willing to agree to anything as long as none of the other Cupids found out what he was doing. 

"Now, one question before releasing you. Destiel or CasDean?" 

 

 

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference to when Dean said how Cas actually made eye contact with him for so long. Jensen and Misha stated how Cas never keeps his eyes on anyone and how he has no fashion sense, the video was titled something like what they don't like about Castiel. another being his voice and his slouch. BUT WE MUST LOVE THE CAS 5 EVER AND NONE OF YOU ARE PROBABLY NOT EVEN READING. I KNOW I USUALLY DON'T XD


End file.
